firefandomcom-20200223-history
Ajax Fire and Emergency Services
History The Pickering Village Fire Department became part of AFD after the Town and Village of Pickering were amalgamated in 1974. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Headquarters' - 900 Salem Road North (@ Rossland Road East) Built 2008 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/40387840123/ Aerial 41] - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/400/105' rear-mount) (SO#4601) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/33477154568/ Car 45] (Fire Command) - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/47300455792/ Rescue 43] - 2018 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / Rescue 1 walk-around *'Pump 47' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / SVI (1500/500/20A/40B) (Chassis SO#72402 / body SN#770) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/47300456112/ Tanker 48] - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/2200) (Chassis SO#77093 / body SO#4212) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/47300456582/ Parade] - 1942 GMC 3-ton (-/400) (Former Pickering Village Fire Department) *'Car 1' (Fire Chief) *'Car 10' (Fire Prevention) 'Fire Station 1' - 40 Westney Road North Built 1987 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/47300455572/ Pump 45] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / SVI (1500/600/20A/10B) (SN#555) *'Pump 46' - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / SVI (1500/400/25A/25B) (SN#405) *'Parade Unit 6' - 1952 LaFrance 700 series pumper (SN#L-4541) 'Fire Station 2' - 435 Monarch Avenue (@ Centennial Road) Built 1976 *'Aerial 42' - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/105' rear-mount) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/157424149@N08/33477157388/ Pump 44] - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / SVI (1500/400/25A/25B) (SN#395) *'Pump 49' - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal / SVI (1500/600/20A/10B) (SN#497) *'Pump 410' - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / SVI (1500/500/20A/40B) On Order The Town of Ajax called tenders for a new rescue pumper on a Spartan Metro Star chassis, closing 12 December 2019 (#T19037). Retired Apparatus :2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/50F/75' rear-mount) (SN#006160) (Ex-Aerial 41) (Sold to Deer Lake Fire Department) :1999 International 4900 / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#326) (Ex-Rescue 43) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Kazabazua) :1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#10056) :1994 Pemfab T964 / Almonte pumper (1050/2000/25F) (SN#8720) :1993 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 1264) (Ex-L2) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 1093) (Ex-Unit 5) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1989 Mack MR688S / Thibault quint (1050/500/82' boom) (Sold to North Perth Fire Service) :1983 International CO1950 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1289) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Félicité (La Matanie)) :1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Sables-Spanish Rivers Township Fire Department) :1979 Ford F-series heavy rescue (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) :1977 Ford C / Pierreville quint (840/?/100' mid-mount) :1977 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/1500) (Sold to Sandfield Township Fire Department) :1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/600) (Sold to Haldimand Township Fire Department) :1976 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (Sold to Marathon Emergency Services Department (Ontario)) :1970 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T70-166) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Arundel) :1956 GMC / Marsh pumper (500/500) External Links *Ajax Fire & Emergency Services *Ajax Firefighters (IAFF Local 1092) Station Map Category:Durham Region Category:Departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Pending tender 2019-12